World Record Pups: Chapter 10: No More Records
Chapter 10: No More Records The next morning, Chase yawned and woke up. Suddenly, as Chase's eyes adjusted to the light, he saw a pair of two light blue eyes starring at him. The pair of eye's backed away, and when Chase looked up, he saw Marshall in front of him. Poor Marshall had gray bags under his eye. "Good Morning, Chase, ... How are you doing?" Marshall asked as one of his eyes twitched. Chase looked at Marshall in confusion and concern. "I'm good. Ah, Marshall, how late did you stay up last night?" Chase asked as he continued to stare at his friend. "I stayed up all night!" Marshall replied. When the German Shepard heard this, his eyes practically popped open to the size of a small balloon. "You stayed up all night! Marshall, are you crazy!?" Chase exclaimed in shock. Marshall just looked at Chase in confusion. "'Crazy?' I'm not crazy. I'm trying to break a World Record! ... By the way, you need to start chewing on that bone again. Bye Chase!" Marshall replied before walking outside. Chase suddenly felt nervous. "Okay, maybe doing the World Records was a bad idea!" Chase said to himself. He decided to find Ryder and let him know what's going on. However, it didn't take too long to find him since he was outside watching the pups with a nervous look on his face. "Good morning Ryder, sir!" Chase greeted as he walked over to the boy. "Good morning Chase. Listen, I've been watching the pups and I don't want to get you upset or anything, but I'm concerned that..." Ryder started explaining before Chase interrupted. "Your concerned that the World Records have gone to our heads? Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. I just talked with Marshal a minute ago," Chase said finishing Ryder's sentence. Ryder sighed; what were he and Chase going to do? Finally, Ryder decided to tell the pups the truth. "Pups! Could you all please come over here? I need to talk to all of you for a minute!" Ryder called out before the other five pups joined him and Chase. "What is it Ryder?" Zuma asked, the poor pups eyes looking like they were the size of a soccer ball. "Pups, I really appreciate all of your hard work and dedication for trying to break these World Records, but I'm concerned that doing these records isn't healthy for you. It's almost been a week and I'm concerned," Ryder explained. "Thank you for your concern Ryder," Rocky answered back. Suddenly, Ryder got an idea. "Chase, can you bring me that World Record book that you got from the book fair?" Ryder asked the German Shepard. Chase nodded and got the book for Ryder. Ryder looked at all of the records and then checked the date on the back of the book. Ryder started to giggle. "Ah, pups. I think there's been a misunderstanding. All of the records you've been trying to break, almost all of those records are for humans. Also, these records were already broken years ago!" Ryder said nervously. "WHAT?!" the six pups exclaimed in surprise. However, when Ryder showed them the date on the back of the book, they all realized the truth. "Well, I guess that settles it! No more World Records for us!" Chase said in relief. All of the other pups agreed. "I couldn't agree more, Chase. What a bunch of good pups! Well, I'm going to go put the book away. See you pups later!" Ryder commented before going back inside The Lookout. After Ryder left, all of the pups took a breath of relief. "Well I sure am glad the records are over!" Zuma said calmly. "Me too. How about you Marshall? ... Ah, Marshall?" Rocky said now looking for the Dalmatian. Soon, the pups heard snoring, and as they all turned their heads, they saw Marshall on the ground sound asleep. "Sweet dreams, Marshall. Sweet dreams," Chase said as the pups helped Marshall get into his pup house, and let him sleep.